Jade's Hope
by Liz West Vega
Summary: Jade West y Tori Vega son la pareja mas popular de Hollywood Arts, un día Sikowitz tiene que hacer un viaje durante medio año y pide a Jade y Tori cuidar de una bebe,¿que pasara? ¿lograran cuidar a la pequeña?...
1. Chapter 1: el favor

hey guerreros como estan! les traigo nueva historia (no es un one-shot esta vez xD), la estaré actualizando cada viernes mas o menos

NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece, yo solo juego con sus personajes en mi retorcida mente xD

En fin, tomen sus palomitas o papas y disfruten este primer capitulo

* * *

**Capitulo 1: el favor**

Era una mañana "normal" en la escuela de Hollywood Arts, una joven mitad latina se encontraba sacando los libros que correspondían a su primera clase, -hey Vega- saludo una joven pelinegra amante de las tijeras acercándose a la joven castaña –hola Jade- saludo la castaña, la pelinegra sonrió y beso a la joven mitad latina, al separarse la castaña sonrió –al parecer alguien me extraño- dijo la castaña, la joven pelinegra sonrió –oh, no es para tanto Vega-respondió la joven pelinegra, la joven mitad latina sonrió, ellas, Victoria "Tori" Vega y Jadelyn August West eran novias desde hace meses y eran la pareja más popular de todo Hollywood Arts.

-Vayámonos ya a clase, toca con Sikowitz-dijo la castaña –vayámonos entonces-respondió sonriente la pelinegra , tomo la mano de la joven mitad latina y ambas se dirigieron a la clase de aquel amante de los cocos, al llegar al salón se encontraron con sus amigos: Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro, Beck Oliver y André Harris , la pequeña pelirroja al verlas corrió a abrazarlas, logrando tumbar a la joven castaña-ten más cuidado Cat- dijo Jade ayudando a Tori a levantarse –lo siento, Tori- dijo la pequeña pelirroja agachando la cabeza, la castaña sonrió y abrazo a su pelirroja amiga, abraza que le fue correspondido –hola a todos- saludo Sikowitz al entrar al salón –bien, Jade, Tori y Cat al escenario ahora-dijo Sikowitz, las tres chicas obedecieron y subieron al pequeño escenario- bien Jade, tú y Tori son casadas y Cat es su hija a la cual consienten mucho- dijo Sikowitz, las tres chicas asintieron y lograron hacer la escena, al finalizar la clase, Sikowitz pidió a Tori y a Jade quedarse un momento con el en el salón-¿Qué se te ofrece Sikowitz?- pregunto Jade con un tono desinteresado –ah Jade, tan dulce y femenina como siempre…verán….necesitare ausentarme medio año, por algunos asuntos personales…..pero necesito un favor, que ustedes cuiden de una pequeña bebe- dijo Sikowitz, Jade y Tori se miraron, luego miraron a Sikowitz-¿y por qué no te la llevas a donde sea que necesites ir?-pregunto Jade, Sikowitz suspiro- quisiera…..pero la pequeña necesita muchos cuidados….y yo no la podría atender correctamente-dijo aquel amante de los cocos, Jade suspiro, miro a Tori y esta la miraba esperando una respuesta de su gótica novia – está bien…..Tori y yo cuidaremos a la pequeña- dijo Jade resignada mirando a Sikowitz -¡perfecto!, las veré a las 7:00 de la noche- dijo Sikowitz saliendo del salón, Jade miro a Tori y vio que estaba sonriendo-borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro- dijo Jade burlona, Tori rodó los ojos y beso a su novia y salió del salón, Jade salió del salón siguiendo a Tori mientras sonreía….¿cómo sería la pequeña?...esperaba y no fuera tan ruidosa…..¡oh a quien engañaba!, tendrían que cuidar de una bebe…..¡una bebe!...pero….sentía algo de curiosidad por conocer a la pequeña que estaría bajo su cuidado y de Vega.

THE END

* * *

este capitulo me quedo muy corto, lo se, no me peguen por eso.

En fin, ¿como sera la bebe que estará bajo el cuidado de Jade y Tori?¿por que Sikowitz tiene que irse por medio año?...eso lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo

¿merece un review?


	2. chapter 2: conociendo a la pequeña

hey guerreros! ¿como están?, les dejo el segundo capitulo!

**NOTA: **Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan

well, tómense un baño, prepárense un café, coman pan, hagan sus tareas, y disfruten este capitulo

* * *

Capitulo 2: conociendo a la pequeña

Después de haber hablado con Sikowitz, las clases pasaron tranquilas, al finalizar las clases, Tori y Jade decidieron ir al apartamento que el padre de Jade le había regalado a Jade, irían y acomodarían el apartamento para recibir a la pequeña, al terminar, las chicas se sentaron en el sillón de la sala y vieron la tele, habían puesto una película romántica a petición de Tori, Jade solo bufaba aburrida, ¿Cómo fue que acepto?, gracias a la arma secreta de Tori_, "ojos de cachorro abandonado" _que logra doblegar a la gran Jade West, de pronto el timbre de la puerta sonó, Jade con tijeras en mano fue a ver quién tocaba la puerta, al abrir la puerta se encontró con Sikowitz –oh, hola Sikowitz- saludo Jade, miro el bulto rosa que aquel amante de los cocos tenía en sus brazos -¿es tu hija?- pregunto Jade, Sikowitz sonrió –no es mi hija…..solo la estoy cuidando- dijo Sikowitz, Jade lo miro sin entender – tengo una amiga que tiene un orfanato, un día encontró a esta pequeña en la entrada de su orfanato…..pero, según ella, la pequeña no debería de estar en el orfanato, así que me ofrecí a cuidarla en lo que mi amiga le conseguía un hogar- dijo Sikowitz, Jade asintió entendiendo todo -¿y vendrá a verla o algo por el estilo?- pregunto Jade, Sikowitz negó - no, pero te di tu número telefónico y el de Tori por si una familia está interesada en la pequeña mientras no estoy- dijo Sikowitz, Jade asintió –hola Sikowitz- saludo Tori acercándose a Jade, -oh Tori, hola- saludo el maestro –oh, ¿puedo cargar a la pequeña?- pregunto Tori al ver el bulto que Sikowitz traía –claro- dijo el amante de los cocos y le entrego la pequeña a Tori –ok, tengo unas cosas en mi camioneta para la pequeña….no sé si las quieran- dijo Sikowitz –por supuesto que las queremos- dijo Jade y junto con Sikowitz fueron a la camioneta.

Mientras Jade y Sikowitz bajaban las cosas de la camioneta, Tori observo a la pequeña, era una pequeña muy hermosa, su piel era blanca, muy similar a la de Jade, tenía puesto un gorrito gris, pero se podían ver unos mechoncitos negros, Tori sonrió, la pequeña se parecía un poco a Jade….cosa que agradaba a la joven mitad latina, de pronto la pequeña abrió sus ojos dejando ver unos orbes cafés, justo como los de ella, -listo- anuncio la joven gótica , Sikowitz asintió y se despidió de sus alumnas -¿y tú que tanto le mirabas a esa pequeña?- pregunto Jade molesta, Tori rio por el comentario de la gótica -oh Jade, no estarás celosa de una bebe….¿verdad?- pregunto la castaña divertida, Jade frunció el ceño -que tonterías dices Vega- dijo Jade yendo a la cocina, Tori rió divertida, la pequeña le miro confundida, Tori miro a la pequeña divertida -oh, no te preocupes pequeña, esa joven similar a ti se llama Jade, y ella y yo vamos a cuidarte durante un tiempo- dijo Tori a la pequeña, la cual solo rió, Tori sonrió ante la risa de la pequeña, Jade al ver tal escena sonrió, -no te encariñes con la pequeña- dijo Jade sentándose al lado de Tori , la latina miro a la gótica divertida.

-¿Quieres ver a la pequeña?- pregunto Tori a Jade, la pelinegra bufo, pero se acercó a la castaña para poder ver a la pequeña -mira Vega, tiene los ojos cafés, como los tuyos- dijo Jade, Tori asintió, Jade miraba curiosa a la pequeña, era como una mini Jade, -¿quieres cargarla?- pregunto Tori a Jade, la pelinegra se sorprendió -¿p-puedo?- pregunto Jade, Tori asintió y le entrego la pequeña a Jade, la pelinegra tomo a la pequeña delicadamente y la miro determinadamente…y vio aquellos ojitos cafés iguales a los de su chica , que la miraban curiosos -¿Qué tanto me miras?- pregunto Jade a la pequeña, la pequeña al oír a Jade se rió, _"¿acaso dije algo gracioso?" _pensó Jade, después escucho la risa de su novia latina -¿y tú de que te ríes?- pregunto Jade molesta, Tori al ver la expresión de su gótica novia solo rió y le dio un beso a Jade en la mejilla, -oye Jade, ¿y la pequeña tiene nombre?- pregunto Tori a Jade, la pelinegra negó -Sikowitz me dijo que si queríamos, le podíamos poner uno- dijo Jade -podríamos ponerle uno- dijo Tori -olvídalo Vega- dijo Jade, Tori suspiro resignada, no quería terminar enojada con Jade, la pelinegra miro a la castaña y sonrió -ahora que lo pienso…..el nombre de Elizabeth no suena mal- dijo Jade, Tori al escuchar eso de su novia sonrió -entonces le llamaremos Elizabeth- dijo Tori, Jade sonrió y asintió -oye, ¿no crees que deberíamos conseguir a alguien que la cuide mientras estamos en la escuela?- pregunto Tori, Jade negó -nadie, excepto nosotras cuidara de la pequeña- dijo Jade seria, Tori sonrió -¿y que sugieres?- pregunto la castaña, Jade solo sonrió -nos llevaremos a la pequeña a Hollywood Arts- anuncio la pelinegra

THE END

* * *

bueno, ¿y que tal?, ¿les gusto? espero que si.

a decir verdad, este capitulo iba a ser un poco mas largo, pero al estarla pasando a Word modifique un poco el capitulo, y termine recortándolo

en fin, responderé los reviews que me dejaron en el capitulo anterior:

**arianagrande: **pronto veremos a Jade desesperada por la bebe xD ten paciencia y me alegra ver que seguirás mi fic, eso me motiva :)

**San: **tu, chico/a anónimo/a , gracias por darme el consejo de los guiones , y gracias por decir que me seguirás :)

si, solo tengo 3 reviews (me hizo falta uno ;3;) u.u, pero esos 3 reviews me motivan a seguir la historia, en fin, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :3


	3. Chapter 3: about intimidating eyes

hola guerreros! ¿como están?, espero y estén bien :)

en fin, les traigo el capitulo que tanto han deseado, yo dije que actualizaría cada viernes, y claro que lo haré, agradezco sus reviews, déjenme decirles que no me canso de leerlos, me motivan a seguir esta historia, ya se que están ansiosos de leer, así que no los interrumpiré.

**NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan**

* * *

Jade's Hope capítulo 3: about intimidating eyes

Era una mañana tranquila, Jade y Tori se alistaban y alistaban a la pequeña Elizabeth para ir a Hollywood Arts, por suerte Sikowitz les había dado un portabebés para la pequeña, se llevarían a la pequeña Elizabeth a Hollywood Arts , ya que Jade seguía negándose a buscar una niñera para cuidar a la pequeña.

Al llegar a Hollywood Arts todos miraban a Jade y a Tori, ¿Por qué?, por la pequeña que se encontraba dormida en el portabebés que Tori llevaba, -holis- saludo Cat acercándose a Tori y Jade -¿y esa bebe? ¿Ya soy tío tan pronto?- pregunto André acercándose a las chicas, Tori y Jade negaron -Sikowitz nos encargó a la pequeña - dijo Tori, Jade asintió y tomo el portabebés con cuidado y el morral que hacía de _"pañalera" _a la pequeña -yo la tendré las primeras horas, luego las últimas horas la tendrás tu - dijo Jade, Tori asintió y se despidió de su novia -Tori…..¿acaso dejaste a una pequeña bajo el cuidado de Jade West?- pregunto André, Tori asintió y se dirigió a su casillero.

Las primeras horas habían pasado tranquilas, Tori se sentó en la mesa que ella y sus amigos solían ocupar -¿y Jade?- pregunto Tori al ver que su novia no estaba -creo que fue a dejar el portabebés de la pequeña a su coche- dijo Cat, Tori asintió tranquila.

-Vega- dijo Jade acercándose a la mesa -Jade- saludo Tori viendo a su novia -¿y esa pequeña?- pregunto Beck al ver a la pequeña que Jade tenía en sus brazos -Sikowitz nos pidió que la cuidáramos- dijo Tori -¿y cómo se llama la pequeña?- pregunto Cat -se llama Elizabeth- dijo Jade mirando a la pequeña que tenía en sus brazos -genial, ahora tenemos a otra bruja en Hollywood Arts- dijo Rex , Jade le entrego la pequeña a Tori, tomo a Rex y lo lanzo lejos -¡Rex!- grito Robbie intentando rescatar a su marioneta, la pequeña al ver la escena rio, Jade y Tori miraron a la pequeña sorprendidas -al parecer a Liz le gusta ver a Robbie sufrir- dijo Cat riendo -igual que Jade - dijo Beck, Jade sonrió, Tori solo suspiro resignada, -Jade…..¿puedo cargar a la pequeña- pregunto la pelirroja, Jade miro preocupada a Cat…..pero no pudo negarse y recelosamente le entrego la pequeña a Cat.

Las últimas clases pasaron normales, Lane había avisado a los grupos que Sikowitz estaría ausente durante medio año por asuntos familiares, por lo que Tori y Jade salieron temprano, ya que ellas tenían la última hora con aquel amante de los cocos.

-Parece que a alguien le gusto venir a Hollywood Arts- dijo Tori, quien traía cargada a la pequeña, la cual al oír a Tori rio -que bueno que le gusto, se acostumbrara muy bien a venir a Hollywood Arts- dijo Jade metiendo el morral de Liz al auto -sigo diciendo que sería buena idea buscar a alguien que cuide de la pequeña mientras venimos a la escuela- dijo Tori, Jade negó -no, ya te lo dije, nadie más que nosotras cuidara a la pequeña- dijo Jade, Tori rodo los ojos divertida , por eso amaba a Jade.

THE END

* * *

¿que tal?¿les gusto?, si quieren matarme por hacerlo corto...háganlo, pero les recuerdo que si me matan no tendrán mas _Jade's hope_

y ahora...!a responder reviews¡

**arianagrande: **me alegra que se te hiciera tierno el que de Jade naciera ponerle a la pequeña un nombre (y vaya lindo nombre le puso xD) y me alegra saber que seguirás de cerca mi fic, déjame decirte que he leído uno de tus fics (agonía de un ángel) y ahora estoy leyendo tu fic de Sam & Cat (que accidentalmente me hice un auto-spoiler del final xD) espero y este fic te este gustando mucho.

**F3rN4nD4**: hola a ti también, y yo tampoco puedo creer que apenas leas el segundo capitulo y ya lo hayas agregado a favoritos, a mi también me encanta ver a Jade encariñándose con una bebe, ¿te confieso algo?, respecto al nombre, al principio le había llamado Elizabeth ya que me gusta el nombre, suena como de la realeza, pero cuando mencionaste de que eres Gillian pensé "!oh por amor al chocolate, es cierto¡" y fue cuando recordé a nuestra adorada Gillies, y lo de que miraran a Tori y a Jade raro...¿es que acaso me espías? xD

**Guest: **hey, me alegra verte por aquí, espero y te este gustando mi fic :)

**luna: **no eres mala, y contigo son...no lo recuerdo xD, y tu nombre me recuerda a la gata de Sailor moon :I

**Kimie: **mas adelante te complaceré con ambas de tus dudas (que pasaría si Jade y a quien querría mas la pequeña)

**San: **oh, eres chicas, gracias por aclararme eso n.n y si quieres saber si podrán con la pequeña y con las clases...espero y este capitulo responda tu duda nwn

**Uchiha mikasA: **O.o ¿tu casa? xD es broma, me alegra que te guste como va mi fic y espero no te olvides de mi fic QnQ eso me haría entristecer y a mi también me encanta ver a Jade celosa

**bluodance: **hey chico me alegra que sigas mi fic, y aquí esta el capitulo :)

**mica: **me alegra verte por aquí, te he visto en otros fics, me alegra que decidieras seguir el mio :)

y estos son los reviews que responderé en este capitulo, espero y les guste este capitulo, cuídense mis guerreros nos leemos pronto :)

dejen review :{D


	4. Chapter 4: ¿la hija de Jade y Tori?

hola guerreros! ¿como están?, espero y estén bien, bueno les traigo este capitulo, espero y sea de su agrado.

por cierto, este capitulo se lo dedico a **arandiagrande** (que me he confundió y te he puesto "ariana" dos capítulos seguidos xD)

**NOTA: victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen (para mi desgracia u.u) le pertenecen al estúpido y sensual de Dan xD**

tráiganse sus palomitas, refresco, o si gustan comer mientras leen este capitulo háganlo...

* * *

capítulo 4: ¿la hija de Jade y tori?

Jade se encontraba dormida abrazando a su querida Tori, era sábado, la semana había pasado tranquila, la pequeña "Liz" (como le había llamado Cat) era la adoración del grupo, cosa que alegraba a Tori y a Jade (aunque esta no lo admitiera).

Un sonido despertó a Jade, la pelinegra gruño molesta y busco la fuente de aquel molesto sonido, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que era el celular se Tori, Jade miro a la castaña la cual dormía cómodamente en aquella cama, no quería despertarla pero tampoco quería contestar la llamada de Trina, pero si no contestaba era 100% seguro que Trina seguiría marcando hasta que Tori le contestara, Jade suspiro resignada y contesto la llamada, -¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Jade molesta -¡¿se puede saber que carajos le hiciste a mi hermana West?!- grito Trina al otro lado de la línea, Jade separo el celular de su oreja, ¿de qué carajos hablaba Trina?, suspiro y se volvió a colocar el celular en su oreja -Trina, no sé de qué carajos hablas- dijo Jade -oh ahora vas a hacer como que no sabes, no te hagas West….que todo Hollywood Arts habla de la pequeña niña que ustedes tienen- dijo Trina, Jade soltó una carcajada -oh, pues, es cierto, tenemos a un pequeña a nuestro cuidado, cosa que a ti no te importa- dijo Jade y colgó la llamada -¿y quién era?- pregunto Tori mirando a Jade, la pelinegra se sobresaltó al oír a Tori -creí que estabas dormida- dijo Jade mirando a Tori, la castaña negó –lo estaba, hasta que tu carcajada me despertó- dijo Tori, Jade sonrió.

…...

-Sigo diciendo que es una pésima idea- gruño Jade -oh, vamos Jade, será divertido- dijo Tori, Jade bufo y tomo a la pequeña Liz entre sus brazos, Tori sonrió y junto con Jade, se acercó a la puerta de su casa, Jade suspiro…..

-¡Tori!- grito Trina abrazando a su hermana -hola Trina- respondió Tori correspondiendo al abrazo de Tori , Jade rodo los ojos y miro a la pequeña Liz, la pequeña miraba a Jade extrañada -esa muchacha que abrazo a Tori es su hermana, es por eso que la abrazo- dijo Jade a la pequeña, la cual desvío su vista de Jade a Tori -¿esa pequeña es su hija?- pregunto Trina, Jade y Tori negaron -es por eso que venimos, Jade me dijo que malinterpretaste lo de la pequeña, no es nuestra hija, Sikowitz nos pidió que la cuidáramos mientras él está en un viaje a causa de asuntos familiares- dijo Tori, Trina asintió -Trina, ¿quién es?- pregunto David Vega acercándose a la puerta -oh, solo son Tori y Jade- dijo Trina mirando a su padre, el policía sonrió al ver a su hija menor y a Jade, pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño al notar a la pequeña que Jade traía en brazos -¿y esa pequeña?- pregunto David mirando serio a Tori y a Jade -pues, veras padre, nuestro maestro Sikowitz nos encargó que cuidáramos a la pequeña mientras él estaba ausente por asuntos familiares- dijo Tori, David asintió y miro determinadamente a la pequeña -¿y cómo se llama?- pregunto David -se llama Elizabeth- dijo Jade sonriendo, David sonrió y pidió a la pequeña, la cual le fue entregada recelosamente de parte de Jade.

Jade y Tori se quedaron un rato en la casa Vega, Jade sonreía al ver a la pequeña Liz jugando con David y Holly, pero más sonreía cuando veía como el cabello de Trina era jalado por la pequeña, Tori también sonreí, pero estaba nerviosa…..¿qué pasaría si los padres de Jade conocieran a la pequeña?¿actuarían igual que sus padres?...

THE END

* * *

¿y que les pareció?¿les gusto?¿lo odiaron?...espero y les haya gustado el capitulo :)

y a responder el review del capitulo anterior:

**arandiagrande: **tu, chico gracias por decir que amaste el capitulo anterior, sabes que tus reviews me animan a continuar la historia, y yo también opino que Andre seria un fantástico tío, y no te frustres, intentare subir los capítulos lo antes posible :)


	5. Chapter 5: ¿la consentida del grupo?

Hola guerreros! ¿Cómo están? , espero y estén bien.

Como hoy no tengo nada que decir espero y les guste el capitulo :)

**NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan**

* * *

capítulo 5: ¿la consentida del grupo?

Era domingo, Jade y Tori se encontraban en la cocina, Tori le daba de comer a Liz mientras Jade tomaba café.

-¿Terminaste de darle de desayunar a Elizabeth?- pregunto Jade mirando a Tori, la joven mitad latina miro a Jade y sonrió -¿quieres darle tú de comer?- pregunto Tori, Jade bufo y siguió tomando de su café, de pronto el celular de Tori sonó, la mitad latina dejo de darle de comer a la pequeña Liz y contesto -¿bueno?- pregunto la mitad latina _-holiss Tori!- _se escuchó del otro lado de la línea - hey Cat, ¿qué ocurre?- pregunto Tori_ – bueno…..Beck pregunta si quieren venir al centro comercial a pasar el rato- _dijo Cat, Tori sonrió, -claro Cat, dile a Beck que Jade , Liz y yo iremos- dijo Tori y colgó.

…

-no sé por qué carajos deje que me convencieras- dijo Jade molesta - oh vamos Jade, va a ser divertido- dijo Tori tomando entre sus brazos a la pequeña Liz, Jade gruño y cruzo los brazos –ayer dijiste lo mismo cuando fuimos a ver a tus padres- refunfuño la pelinegra, Tori miro a Jade y sonrió -oh vamos Jade…ahora me vas a decir que no te divertiste ayer viendo como Liz le jalaba el cabello a Trina- dijo la castaña, Jade sonrió y junto a Tori entro al centro comercial -!TORI, JADE¡- grito una voz, ambas mencionadas dirigieron su mirada hacia donde escucharon el grito y visualizaron a sus amigos.

-hola chicos- saludo Tori acercándose junto con Jade a donde se encontraban sus amigos, - hola- saludo Beck, -holiiis!- saludo Cat –¿que cuentas morenaza?- saludo André, Jade gruño, no es que no le alegrara ver a sus amigos, pero en estos momentos podría estar acostada en su cómoda cama, con su adorada Tori.

...

Jade miro a los 3 chicos del grupo, Beck tenía entre sus brazos a la pequeña Liz, la cual reía y jugueteaba con los 3 chicos, Jade sonrió al ver a la pequeña riendo, no sabía por qué, pero la risa de la pequeña le recordaba a la de su chica -oye Tori- dijo la pelirroja mirando a la castaña -¿Qué ocurre, Cat?- pregunto Tori mirando a la pelirroja, -vamos a la tienda de peluches…..Mr. purple quiere otro amigo- dijo Cat, Tori sonrió y acaricio la cabeza de Cat -de acuerdo, vayamos a comprarle un nuevo amigo- dijo Tori, la pequeña pelirroja sonrió y abrazo a Tori -¿vienes, Jadey?- pregunto Cat mirando a su amiga gótica -en primera, no me llames Jadey, en segunda, claro que iré con ustedes, tengo que cuidarlas de que no se pierdan- dijo Jade, tomo sus tijeras y se acercó a donde estaban los chicos –y en cuanto a ustedes…..cuiden muy bien a Liz o les juro que los 3 tendrán unas bellas tijeras adornando su cuello- dijo Jade , los chicos miraron aterrorizados a Jade, Liz al ver a Jade amenazando a los chicos rió.

Luego de varios minutos (eternos para Jade) las chicas volvieron a donde estaban los chicos -hola, ¿dónde estaban?- pregunto Beck acercándose a las chicas -no es de tu incumbencia, Oliver- dijo Jade, Tori suspiro y enseño la bolsa que traía en su mano -fuimos a comprarle a Cat un nuevo peluche- dijo Tori, Beck asintió -¿alguien puede ayudarme?- pregunto André , Tori y Jade miraron a su amigo y vieron que la pequeña Liz estaba agarrando la cabellera del joven músico, Jade sonrió y se acercó a André -hey pequeña, deja a André en paz, recuerda que solo a Trina puedes jalarle el cabello- dijo Jade, la pequeña Liz miro a Jade y estiro sus bracitos, Jade al ver eso sonrió y tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos -al parecer la pequeña se ha encariñado contigo- dijo Beck , Jade miro a la pequeña y sonrió -jamás creí que vería a una bebe en los brazos de Jade West y aun siguiera con vida- dijo André, Jade fulmino al joven músico con la mirada.

Luego de caminar un rato por el centro comercial, los chicos decidieron parar para comprar un helado, Beck, André y Robbie jugaban con la pequeña Liz, la cual reía, Tori y Cat miraban a los chicos, la pequeña apenas tenía 6 meses y ya se había robado algo…..se robó el corazón de todo el grupo, Tori sonrío…..definitivamente la pequeña era la consentida del grupo.

THE END

* * *

¿Y bien?, espero y les guste este capitulo

Oh, antes de que se me olvide, ¿alguno de ustedes ya ha visto la película de Maleficent?, es que a lo mejor hago un one-shot de esa película…. ¿qué les parece?

Ahora, ¡a responder los reviews! :

**Arandiagrande:** no agradezcas, te agradezco que estés siguiendo mi historia y cuando dices que te está gustando me motiva para seguir escribiendo J

**Areli Escobar:** me alegra que te esté gustando esta historia, y como ya dije, actualizare cada viernes, pero tratare de actualizar pronto

**F3rN4nD4:** hey que bueno verte de nuevo n.n, que bueno que te guste, y yo también pienso que Jade cariñosa es tierna, y no te preocupes, tu fanatismo está bien, a mí me suele pasar lo mismo, y no pienso dejar esta historia, eso te lo prometo

**Kimie 12:** *o* tengo 2 nuevas lectoras (Kimie y Areli) , no sabes lo mucho que me emociona el saber qué esperas mis actualizaciones , y tienes razón, al parecer Liz y Jade están empezando a desarrollar una conexión, ¿y en serio amas a la pequeña Liz?, yo también amo a esa pequeña.

-inserte voz de Germán Garmendia- y este fue el capítulo de la semana, si te gusto por favor has clic en el botón favorito de arriba, si es primera vez que vez uno de mis capítulos y te gusto no olvides poner esta historia entre tus historias favoritas xD

Ok demasiado Germán._.

En fin, espero y les guste este capítulo, no olviden dejar review :3

si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía o algo por el estilo, no duden en decírmelo, se los agradecería :3


	6. Chapter 6: The maternal side of Jade

Hola_ guerreros! ¿como están?, espero y estén bien, yo ando con mi cuerpo adolorido e.e_

Bueno,_ espero y este capitulo les guste :)_

_**NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan**_

* * *

_Capitulo 6: The maternal side of Jade_

_Era lunes por la mañana , Jade y Tori estaban arreglandose para ir a Hollywood Arts, -¿Liz ya esta lista?- pregunto Jade a su novia, la latina asintio y acomodo a la pequeña en el portabebes._

_..._

_Al llegar a Hollywood Arts fueron recibidas por Andre y Cat -holisss- saludo la pelirroja acercandose a Tori y a Jade -se ven terribles- dijo Andre mirando las ojeras que Jade y Tori tenian, ambas chicas suspiraron -a Liz se le ocurrio la grandiosa idea de mantenernos despiertas hasta las 2:00 de la madrugada- dijo Tori, Andre sonrio burlon, Cat miro a la pequeña que dormia tranquila en el portabebes que su gotica amiga traía._

_..._

_-estoy muy exhausta- dijo Tori al entrar al salón de Sikowitz, Jade solo asintió y se sentó junto a su latina novia -¿problemas con la pequeña Liz?- pregunto Beck burlon -cierra la boca Oliver- gruño Jade, el moreno solo sonrio._

_-Jade, si llegamos a tener hijos, ¿puedo mandarlos a un internado?- pregunto Tori mirando a Jade, la pelinegra solo sonrió divertida, de pronto, la pequeña Liz despertó -hey parece que alguien al fin quiso despertar- dijo Jade mirando al portabebes, la pequeña balbuceo y estiro sus bracitos, Jade tomo entre sus brazos a la pequeña, Tori sonrío, aunque no lo aceptara, Jade le habia cogido cariño a la pequeña Liz y eso alegraba a la latina_

_-¿y ya le han cambiado el pañal a la pequeña?- pregunto Robbie -obvio que ya, y dejame decirte que no es algo bonito- dijo Jae, Tori rio recordando la primera vez que Jade le cambio el pañal a Liz._

_*flash back*_

_-¿segura de que tu puedes, Jade?- pregunto Tori recargada en el marco de la puerta de la recamara de Liz -tranquila Vega, ¿olvidas que he cuidado de Nico desde que el era un bebe?- pregunto Jade, Nicolas o _Nico _era __el hermano menor de Jade -esta bien, pero me quedare aqui por si necesitas ayuda- dijo Tori -como quieras- respondio Jade._

_-!oh por dios¡- exclamo Jade con una mueca de asco - ¿problemas West?- pregunto Tori divertida -¿como una cosa pequeña como Lz, puede hacer semejante asquerosidad?- pregunto Jade mirando a Tori, la latina rio divertida , Jade limpio a la pequeña Liz y le cambio el pañal._

_Al terminar de cambiar a Liz, la pequeña comenzo a llorar, la joven pelinegra miro a su novia asustada -la lastime... Tori, creo que lastime a Liz- dijo Jade, Tori nego, se acerco a Jade y tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos -no la has lastimado, solo tiene hambre- dijo Tori, Jade suspiro aliviada..._

_*flash back*_

Tori sonrió, desde ese día Jade se ofreció a cambiarle los pañales a la pequeña Liz, cosa que sorprendió y a la vez conmovió a la latina, Tori recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Jade -oye Jade ¿recuerdas aquella vez que Nico nos invito a ver su obra de teatro?- pregunto Tori, Jade le dio la pequeña a Cat, ya que la pelirroja quería cargar a la pequeña y sonrío -keh, no estuvo mal la obra- dijo la pelinegra recargando su cabeza en la de su novia, Tori sonrío, ese día Jade estuvo muy orgullosa de su hermanito

_*flash back*_

_-esta obra se la dedico a mi hermana Jade West y a su novia Tori Vega- dijo el pequeño al finalizar su obra, los padres de familia que habían asistido al evento aplaudieron, Tori y Jade aplaudieron emocionadas, Jade sonreía orgullosa por su pequeño hermano._

_-¿y te gusto mi obra Jade?- pregunto el pequeño West acercándose a su hermana -keh, pudo estar mejor...- dijo Jade cruzando sus brazos, el pequeño suspiro y bajo su cabeza triste, Jade sonrió y acaricio la cabeza de su hermanito -pero fue una buena obra- dijo Jade, Nico sonrió orgulloso. -tenias razón Tori- dijo Nico mirando a la latina, Tori sonrió y acaricio la cabeza del pequeño..._

*flash back*

Tori sonrió, adoraba el ver a su gótica novia consintiendo a su hermanito, adoraba ver el brillo maternal que Jade tenia en sus ojos cada vez que estaban con el pequeño Nico.

Jade miro a su novia latina, aun no creía que Tori fuera su novia, SU novia, solo suya, puede que sonará egoísta, pero Jade no dejar que nadie le arrebatara a Tori, desde que la latina ingreso a Hollywood Arts se convierto en alguien muy especial para la gótica, le había ayudado en muchas ocasiones y siempre estaría en deuda con ella, de pronto, la pequeña en empezó llorar, Jade miro a la pelirroja preocupada, -Jade...me parece que Liz no se encuentra bien- dijo Cat, Jade y Tori miraron preocupadas a Cat -¿a que te refieres con eso?- pregunto Tori, Cat meció lentamente a la pequeña -al parecer tiene fiebre- dijo Cat, Jade se acerco a Cat y tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos, la pelinegra toco la frente de la pequeña y en efecto, la pequeña tenia fiebre

...

-!APURATE VEGA¡- grito Jade -¡CORRO LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE!- grito Tori, Jade miro a la pequeña que tenia entre sus brazos la cual se encontraba sollozando, Jade gruño tomo las llaves de su coche y junto a Tori se subió al carro...

-¿y a que hospital de supone que debamos ir?- pregunto Tori, Jade le entrego la pequeña a Tori y arranco el coche -iremos al hospital al que mi madre nos llevaba a Nico y a mi cuando eramos pequeños- dijo Jade, Tori asintio y miro a la pequeña que tenia entre sus brazos, ¿quien diría que Jade West se escapara a media clase de Sikowitz solo por que la pequeña Liz tuviera fiebre?, Tori sonrió, definitivamente Liz lograba sacar el lado maternal de Jade.

THE END

* * *

!NOO NUESTRA PEQUEÑA LIZ SE HA ENFERMADO¡, kill me please, ok no._.

En fin a responder reviews:

**arandiagrande: ** chico, no puedo expresar lo mucho que me alegra recibir tus reviews, me animan a continuar esta historia :) y respecto a tu fic Psicosis, deja decirte que ya he amado lo que mi personaje ha hecho (sabes a lo que me refiero xD)

**Kimie 12: ** oh chica (si eres chica...verdad? xD) tus reviews me alagan, el que pienses que soy genial hace que quiera apretar tus cachetes :3

**rustjacque12:** hola, que bueno que dejaras review, y si serian una hermosa familia, la familia West-Vega, y a mi tambien me preocupan la reaccion de los West (mas la de el papa de Jade) y si quieres ver como seria la bebita, puedo hacerte un dibujo de la bebita :3 , y me acabas de hacer una buena pregunta...como se me ha ocurrido el nombre de _jade's hope..._well, fue despues de ver el capitulo de Xena; warrior princess de nombre _Gabrielle's hope_ al prncipio iba a ser un fic de Xena, cuyo nombre seria _Xena's hope _ y la trama iba de que Gabrielle hubiera quedado embarazada por culpa de una violacion y Xena apoyara a Gabrielle y le ayudara a cuidar al/la cachorro/a , pero mande al carajo ese fic...luego un dia al estar escuchando la cancion _Take a hint _se me ocurrio la idea de este fic...entonces por pura locura mia le puse el nombre de _Jade's_ hope...aunque sinceramente no me habia puesto a pensar en el nombre del fic xD, pero...tu review me puso a pensar en el nombre xD, pues...le puse asi por que pienso que tanto Tori y Liz son la esperanza de Jade, que ambas le den un motivo para sonreir, o algo por el estilo...y agradesco tus consejo, no me tengo por que ofender, al contrario, te los agradesco :3 _  
_

**Mari:** jajajaja ¿lo leíste como Germán?, !objetivo logrado¡, y eres nueva por aquí...pues, bienvenida seas :3 y claro que tendrás mas de Jade cariñosa :3

NOTA: si ven la mitad del capitulo en cursiva es por que es la primera vez que escribo a través de una tablet...¿y por que escribo una tablet?...por que se han llevado mi laptop e.e entonces...dejenme decirles que odie actualizar a través de la tablet, así que...hasta que me devuelvan mi lap...no actualizare este fic...o no lo se...

eeeen fin, espero y disfruten este capítulo :3 se cuidan mis guerreros :)

dejen review xD


	7. Chapter 7: enferma

hola guerreros! ¿como están?, espero y estén bien :3

well, les traigo el capitulo correspondiente, disfrútenlo :3

**Nota: Victorious no me pertenece (algún día me pertenecerá e-e), le pertenece a Dan**

vengo a dejarles este capitulo para que se olviden un rato de su rutina diaria :3

* * *

Capitulo 7: Enferma

-¿Cat?- pregunto Jade sosteniendo su celular -_¿que ocurre Jadey?- _ pregunto la pelirroja al otro lado de la linea -¿puedes avisar que Vega y yo no iremos a la escuela hoy?- pregunto Jade, un suspiro se escucho por parte de la pelirroja -_claro Jadey, haré eso- _dijo la pelirroja preocupada.

...

-¿como esta Liz?- pregunto una preocupada pelinegra entrando a la recamara de la pequeña -esta bien, la fiebre ya le ha bajado- respondió una joven mitad latina que se encontraba junto a la cuna de la pequeña, Jade suspiro tranquila, de pronto unos sollozos se escucharon, Jade miro preocupada a Tori, la cual se encontraba dándole la espalda a la pelinegra -Tori...- susurro Jade, la latina se giro y miro a su gótica novia, el corazón de Jade se partió al ver a su novia, Tori estaba llorando, Jade se acerco a la latina y la abrazo -tranquila, aquí estoy- susurro Jade a Tori, la latina oculto su rostro en el hombro de su gótica novia -c-creo que seria una pésima madre- dijo Tori sonriendo débilmente, Jade solo acariciaba la espalda de Tori -no digas eso, serias una excelente madre...recuerda que has cuidado a Nico- dijo Jade -pero a el le cuidan tu padre y tu madrastra- respondió Tori -pero Nico se ha encariñado contigo y ademas, siempre acude a ti cuando tiene algún problema- respondió Jade, la castaña sonrió, recordando como la pelinegra se había vuelto loca en el hospital...

_*flash black*_

_-!APÚRATE VEGA¡- grito Jade corriendo a la entrada del hospital, la latina corría con la pequeña entre sus brazos, al entrar al hospital ambas jóvenes se dirigieron a la recepción __-!¿donde se encuentra el doctor Richard?¡- pregunto/grito Jade, la joven recepcionista miro a Jade sorprendida, la pelinegra saco sus tijeras y señalo a la joven recepcionista -dime donde esta el doctor Richard o juro que encajare mis tijeras en tu cuello- amenazo Jade, la recepcionista asustada, le dio el numero del consultorio, ambas jóvenes corrieron al consultorio del doctor_

_..._

_-!doctor¡- grito Jade entrando junto con Tori al consultorio, el doctor se sobresalto al ver a ambas jóvenes entrando a su consultorio -¿Jade?- pregunto el doctor mirando determinado a la joven pelinegra, la pelinegra asintió -¿que ocurre, tu hermanito esta enfermo?- pregunto el doctor, Jade negó y señalo el bulto que la latina traía -! la pequeña que Vega trae en sus manos tiene fiebre y no ha parado de llorar¡- grito Jade al borde de las lagrimas de frustración, el doctor al oír eso se paro de la silla en la que estaba sentado y pidió a la pequeña, la cual le fue inmediatamente entregada por la latina._

_..._

_20 minutos después Jade y Tori salieron del hospital -no debiste hacer eso- regaño la joven latina, la pelinegra miro a su novia con el ceño fruncido -lo hice por que me preocupa la salud de Liz- dijo Jade, Tori suspiro -ese, no era motivo para amenazar al doctor con tus tijeras- reclamo la latina, Jade bufo -Richard sabe muy bien como soy, así que no es mi culpa- se justifico Jade, Tori suspiro y miro a la pequeña que dormía __entre sus brazos, nunca imagino que por causa de la pequeña, casi le inyectan un __sedante a Jade..._

_*flash back*_

-¿ya estas mejor?- pregunto Jade a su novia, la latina asintió y se separo de Jade -ya estoy bien, gracias Jade- dijo Tori sonriendo débilmente, Jade gruño ante esa sonrisa,odiaba cuando Tori sonreía de ese modo...!era una maldita sonrisa falsa¡ de esas que decían "_no estoy bien, pero me tragare mi sufrimiento para no preocupar a los demás"_, Jade odiaba esa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Tori, desde que iniciaron su relación Jade se juro que haría lo posible para no ver esa sonrisa en su novia, "_lo haces bien, West"_ pensó sarcásticamente la pelinegra.

Jade se acerco a su novia y la abrazo, la latina se sorprendió ante tal acto, pero lo correspondió -Vega, se que aun no estas bien, si aun quieres llorar...hazlo- susurro la pelinegra, la latina abrazo fuertemente a su gótica novia y rompió a llorar, Jade solo susurraba palabras cálidas y acariciaba la espalda de su novia, no le detendría, dejaría que Tori llorara lo que quisiera.

...

-toma tu café- dijo la pelinegra acercándose a la sala donde su novia se encontraba -gracias- dijo la latina recibiendo la taza de café, Jade se sentó en el sillón junto a Tori y puso una película -veremos Tijereteando...¿verdad?- pregunto Tori mirando a su novia, Jade solo sonrió, inicio la película y paso su brazo por los hombros de la latina -ya conoces la regla, si tienes miedo te abrazaras a mi- susurro Jade seductora, Tori sonrió y abrazo a su gótica novia.

Jade veía la película divertida, y por raro que sonara, Tori también veía divertida la película, de pronto el llanto de la pequeña capto la atención de ambas jóvenes, Jade junto con Tori se dirijo a la recamara de la pequeña, Liz ya había despertado, Jade tomo a la pequeña entre sus protectores brazos y le meció lentamente -cántale una canción...eso la tranquilizara- dijo Tori, Jade asintió y empezó a cantar una canción:

_come stop you crying it __will be alright_

_just take my hand, hold it tight_

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here, don't you cry..._

_for one so small, you seem so strong_

_my arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm_

_this bond between us can't be broken_

_I will be here, don't you cry..._

_'cause you'll be in my heart_

_yes! you'll be in my heart_

_from this day on, now and forever more..._

la pequeña al escuchar la canción dejo de llorar, Jade al ver que la pequeña dejo de llorar sonrió y toco la frente de la pequeña, la fiebre había bajado -vaya susto le diste a Tori, pequeña- dijo Jade, la pequeña miro a Jade y rió -si, y por ti pequeña, casi le inyectan un sedante a Jade- dijo la latina acercándose a su novia -oh vamos, no era para tanto- dijo Jade, Tori solo sonrió.

...

el sonido de la puerta principal se escucho, Jade le entrego la pequeña a Tori y se dirigió a abrir la puerta principal, -!holiis¡- saludo una pelirroja abrazando a Jade -!NO¡- grito la pelinegra retirando a la pelirroja -hola Jade- saludo Andre -¿que quieren?- pregunto enojada Jade -también nos da gusto verte - dijo Beck sarcásticamente, Jade gruño -venimos por que Cat quería ver a la pequeña bruja del oeste- dijo Rex, Jade miro amenazante a Rex -Shapiro, no quiero que ese títere se le acerque a Liz- amenazo Jade, el joven afro suspiro y puso a Rex en uno de los sillones de 1 cuerpo que Jade y Tori tenían.

Jade junto con sus amigos entraron en la recamara de Liz -hey pequeña, tienes visita- dijo Jade, Tori volteo a ver a los chicos y los saludo, la pequeña vio a Beck y extendió sus bracitos, el joven moreno sonrió y tomo a Liz entre sus brazos -hola pequeña, extrañe verte hoy en Hollywood Arts- dijo Beck a la pequeña, la cual al oír la voz de su _"tío" _ rió._  
_

-¿y como les fue con el doctor?- pregunto Robbie, Tori sonrió -bien, el doctor nos dijo que solo era fiebre- respondo Tori, Robbie sonrió, Jade observaba a Liz, la cual jugaba con Cat, Beck y Andre, eso hacia sonreír a la pelinegra, adoraba el ver a la pequeña reír, le recordaba a su chica y mientras esa pequeña estuviera bajo su cuidado y el de Tori...no dejaria que nada le pasara

THE END

* * *

-relee el capitulo- ¿en serio escribí esto? -va al baño a vomitar arco iris- dios...creo que le cambie un poco la personalidad a Jade...en fin... levante la mano quien crea que he mencionado mucho a Beck en este y en los capitulos anteriores ._./

!mi laptop volvió¡ *o* soy tan feliz, y como estoy feliz, responderé sus reviews:

**Mari.D:** jajajajaja yo también amo a ese par y ¿te cuento algo?, la conexión que Jade y Liz tienen esta basada en la conexión que yo y un sobrino de 1 año tenemos y ¿en serio logro transmitir los sentimientos de los personajes?, cada vez que leo este fic en mi libreta (lo tengo escrito en una libreta :b) siento que ni siquiera logro poner a Jade y a Tori con su personalidad u.u, y el tiempo que normalmente gasto, lo gasto para que los capítulos de este estén bien y sean de el agrado de mis lectores

**arandiagrande: **-se oculta tras un sillón al ver a arandia enojado- ¿s-soy mala? , y yo que decía que eran puras habladurías cuando me dicen lo mismo mis amigos xD, ¿y un fic Jori donde todo fuera felicidad?...el día que lea un fic así...ese día, dejare de escribir y aquí esta una parte de Jade histérica (mas adelante habrá mas de Jade histérica...yo se lo que te digo -w-)

**Kimie 12: **oh si eres chica xD y en serio...siento jodidamente raro cada vez que alguien me dice que soy genial o cosas así...siento la misma sensación que uno siente cada vez que cantan la canción de _"feliz cumpleaños"..._exactamente la misma sensación...no estoy acostumbrada a que me digan esas cosas lindas

en fin, espero y les guste este capitulo, nos vemos luego, cuídense mis guerreros :3

¿sabían que dejar review es gratis? xD

P.D: cualquier falta de ortografía o algo por el estilo, les agradeciera que me lo hicieran saber :3


	8. Chapter 8: Conociendo a los West

hola guerreros!, ¿como están?, espero y se encuentren bien :)

hace como 2 semanas(¿si fueron 2 semanas?...no recuerdo xD) que no actualizo...extrañaba actualizar ;w;

este capitulo se lo dedico a **rustjacque12 **

**NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan :3**

* * *

Capitulo 8: conociendo a los West

Jade se encontraba acostada en el sillón de 3 cuerpos que se encontraba en la sala de su apartamento, estaba viendo televisión, Tori y Liz se encontraban dormidas aun, no irían a Hollywood Arts, no querían que la pequeña enfermara mas.

...

El llanto de la pequeña se escucho, Jade se levanto del sillón y se dirijo a la recamara de la pequeña, al llegar se acerco a la cuna -ey, no llores- dijo Jade, la pequeña al oír la voz de Jade se tranquilizo, la pelinegra tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos y la meció lentamente.

-bueno, solo somos tu y yo, Tori aun no despierta- dijo Jade mirando a Liz, la pequeña miro a Jade y rió, Jade sonrió y con Liz entre sus brazos se dirijo a la sala del apartamento.

...

-hola Jade- saludo una adormilada latina, Jade miro a su novia y sonrió -hasta que despiertas Vega- dijo burlona Jade, la latina bufo y se sentó junto a la gótica, Liz al ver a Tori estiro sus bracitos, la latina sonrió y tomo a Liz, la cual se encontraba sentada en las piernas de Jade -hola pequeña- dijo la latina alzando a la pequeña, la cual rió ante tal acción.

el sonido de la puerta se escuche, Jade se levanto del sillón de 3 cuerpos y fue a abrir la puerta, la joven West se sorprendió al ver a nada menos que su padre, Víctor West - Jadelyn- dijo el hombre -padre- saludo la gótica, ambos West se miraban con un semblante de seriedad, Víctor entro al apartamento, Jade cerro la puerta y miro a su padre -¿que haces aquí?- pregunto la gótica, el hombre miro a su hija -¿que un padre no puede venir a visitar a su hija y a la novia de su hija?- pregunto Víctor -no cuando ese padre del que hablamos se trata de ti- dijo la gótica mirando a su padre.

...

-Jadelyn, ¿me puedes explicar que pasa aquí?- pregunto molesto Víctor al ver a la pequeña que se encontraba en brazos de la latina -pues, significa que tenemos a una pequeña- respondió la pelinegra, el hombre miro a su hija con el ceño fruncido -no puedo creer que tu y Victoria hayan arruinado su vida tan pronto- dijo Víctor, la latina al oír eso sintió una punzada en su corazón, Jade al oír lo que dijo su padre apretó sus puños -Vega y yo no nos hemos arruinado nada, estamos cuidando a la pequeña en lo que una amiga de mi profesor Sikowitz le consigue un hogar...ya que al parecer los padres biológicos decidieron abandonar a esta pequeña en este mundo- dijo Jade, el hombre se sorprendió ante lo que su hija había dicho.

Víctor pidió silenciosamente a la pequeña -no te le acerques- gruño Jade al ver a su padre acercarse a su novia latina, el hombre miro a su hija -solo quiero cargar a la pequeña- susurro Víctor, susurro que fue escuchado por Jade -no. te. le. acerques. - volvió a gruñir la pelinegra, el hombre ignoro el gruñido de su hija y tomo con delicadeza a la pequeña Liz, Tori en cambio estaba asustada, asustada por la reacción que anteriormente su "_querido suegro" _ tuvo y asustada por la reacción que su novia pudiera tener al ver a la pequeña en brazos de su padre, Jade miro a Tori con el ceño fruncido, la latina pudo leer en los grises ojos de su novia la pregunta _"¡¿por que carajos le dista la pequeña a mi padre?!" _, Tori solo miro a Jade casi diciendo _"¿que querías que hiciera?"._

Víctor contemplo a la pequeña que tenia entre sus brazos, la cual al mirar a los ojos a aquel hombre rió, el hombre arqueo una ceja _"¿acaso hice algo gracioso?"_ pensó el hombre, Jade miraba a su padre con el ceño fruncido, no le agradaba que la pequeña estuviera entre los brazos de aquel hombre.

El hombre al oír de nuevo la risa de la pequeña sonrió, sonrisa que duro solo unos segundos, se acerco a Jade y le entrego la pequeña, la joven pelinegra tomo entre sus brazos a la pequeña y sonrió -la pequeña...¿tiene nombre?- pregunto Víctor mirando a Jade y a Tori, las cuales asintieron -se llama Elizabeth- respondió Jade, Víctor asintió y se retiro del apartamento, diciendo que tenia mucho trabajo.

...

-Jade, cálmate...- dijo la latina tratando de tranquilizar a su novia, la cual caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosa -no lo entiendes Vega...- dijo Jade, Tori suspiro y se acerco a su gótica novia -Jade, mírame- pidió la latina, la pelinegra obedeció y miro a su latina novia -nada va a pasar, Liz aun permanecerá con nosotras- dijo Tori, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la gótica y abrazo a la latina.

...

-no lo harás-

- vamos Vega, sera divertido-

-¡es solo una bebe, Jade!-

-no creo que le pase algo malo- dijo Jade, Tori suspiro -Jade...no le pondrás a Liz una película de terror- dijo Tori, Jade miro a Tori con un puchero -esta bien, pero cuando Liz tenga 6 años le pondré una película de terror- dijo Jade acercándose a Tori -Jade, dudo que cuando Liz tenga 6 años siga con nosotras- dijo Tori con un tono de tristeza, Jade noto el tono de tristeza de Tori -¿y quien dice que cuando adopten a la pequeña Liz le dejáramos de ver?- pregunto Jade tomando a su latina novia de la cintura, la latina sonrió y beso apasionadamente a su gótica novia, la cual correspondió al apasionado beso acercando mas a su latina novia, un carraspeo de garganta hizo que ambas jóvenes se separaran, Tori sonrojada y Jade con una de sus miradas amenazadoras, miraron a la persona que las interrumpió y vieron que se trataba de Beck -¿que quieres?- pregunto Jade molesta, Beck sonrió -bueno...necesitamos su ayuda, ya que Liz extraña mucho a sus dos _"madres"_- dijo Beck -ya vamos- gruño Jade, Beck sonrió burlón y se dirijo a la sala -vamos Jade- dijo Tori entrelazando su mano con la de su gótica novia, la cual gruñía molesta, la latina sonrió y beso la mejilla de su gótica novia, sabia que la actividad favorita de Jade era hacerle el amor en CUALQUIER lugar, era su manera de decir a cualquiera: _"escucha bien, esa chica de piel morena con la que platicas ahora es mía y no tienes permitido tocarle, si le tocas te encajare las tijeras mas oxidadas que tenga en tu asqueroso cuello"._

Ambas jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala del apartamento y vieron a la pequeña llorando en brazos de Andre, la latina se acerco a su amigo músico y pidió a Liz , la cual le fue entregada inmediatamente -ey no llores pequeña- dijo Tori a la pequeña, la cual al oír la voz de la latina se tranquilizo.

...

el sonido de la puerta se escucho, Jade bufo y se dirijo a abrir la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con su madre y con su hermano menor Nicolas -mamá, Nico...- susurro Jade, la mujer al ver a su hija sonrió y la abrazo - oh Jadey, cuanto tiempo sin verte- saludo la mujer, Jade sonrió y correspondo al abrazo, abrazo que cortaron luego de 5 segundos -¿y que hacen aquí?- pregunto Jade -venimos a ver a la pequeña que tu y Tori tienen bajo su cuidado- respondió Nico, Jade se sorprendió -papá les dijo de la bebe...¿verdad?- pregunto Jade, la mujer asintió -Víctor fue a mi casa y me dijo de la pequeña...aun que...había algo extraño en tu padre cuando contaba de la pequeña- dijo la mujer casi susurrando lo ultimo, Jade arqueo una ceja al oír lo que su madre había dicho -¿y que de diferente había en mi padre cuando te platicaba de la pequeña?- pregunto Jade -no lo se...su voz...su voz sonaba distinta, con un tono alegre...y sus ojos tenían ese brillo...ese brillo que no había visto desde que naciste tu, Jade...- dijo la mujer, Jade miro sorprendida a su madre, ¿en verdad estaba hablando de su padre?¿estaba hablando del mismo Víctor West que ella conocía desde que nació?, Jade suspiro y dejo pasar a su madre y a su hermano al apartamento.

Al llegar a la sala, la mujer fue recibida por un cálido abrazo de Cat -holiis señora mamá de Jade- saludo Cat, la mujer sonrió y acaricio la rojiza cabellera de Cat -hola Cat, hace tiempo que no te veía...¿como ha estado tu hermano?- pregunto la mujer, la pelirroja se separo de la mujer sonriendo -ha estado bien, pero aun tiene que ir a ese hospital para sus problemas- respondió alegre Cat, la mujer asintió -me alegra escuchar eso- respondió la mujer, Cat rio y dio unos pequeños brincos -hola señora West- saludo Tori acercándose a la mujer, la cual saludo animadamente a la latina, pero al ver a la pequeña que la latina tenia entre sus brazos sonrió -¿puedo cargar a la pequeña?- pregunto la mujer, Tori asintió y se acerco a la mujer para darle a la pequeña, pero un gruñido hizo que se detuviera, miro a su gótica novia y vio que la miraba con el ceño fruncido, la mujer al ver eso rió -oh vamos Jadey, no le haré nada a tu pequeña hija, solo quiero cargarla- dijo la mujer mirando a su hija, la joven pelinegra bufo y se fue a sentar junto a su pelirroja amiga, la joven latina rodó los ojos divertida y le entrego la pequeña a aquella mujer.

La tarde paso tranquila entre juegos, bromas y risas, Jade contemplaba a su madre la cual jugaba con la pequeña Liz y ni hablemos del pequeño Nico el cual quedo maravillado con la pequeña Liz, la joven latina sonrió aliviada, definitivamente la pequeña tena algo que hacia que cualquier persona que la viera quedara maravillado con ella y eso no logro salvar al gran Victor West y a su hija, la gran Jade West.

THE END

* * *

bien, no quedo como me lo había imaginado, pero me gusto, déjenme decirles que fue algo trabajoso este capitulo, no quería poner al padre de Jade y a Jade tan Occ.

oh antes de que se me olvide, la canción que Jade canta en el capitulo anterior es la de _"you'll be in my heart" (en mi corazón vivirás)_ de la película de Tarzan y hablando de canciones...¿han oído la canción "Problem" de Ariana Grande?...la he estado escuchando y déjenme decirles que es...¿adictiva?...no lo se, pero es de esas canciones que las escuchas una vez y te encantan y las escucharas hasta que termines odiándola :/

En fin, perdón por no haber actualizado, es que a mis padres y hermana se les ocurrió algo similar a la "Semana de cumpleaños de Trina", pero en vez de cumpleaños fue algo así como: _"semanas de sacar a Raquel de la cueva y llevarla a cualquier lugar que se nos ocurra" _(tan lindos ellos -notase el sarcasmo-) pero no estuvieron malas, digo, obtuve algunas cosillas en estas 2 semanas (sigo insistiendo que fueron 2 semanas...yo así lo sentí xD):

1.- cuide a un niño con varicela y me pagaron 570 pesos (los cuales ya me gaste xD)

2.-me regalaron una hermosa cachorra *-* ( la cual ama morder mis manos x3)

3.- conseguí el libro del musical de Broadway que me dio curiosidad: **_Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West (Wicked: memorias de una bruja mala) _**el cual, hasta donde le llevo leído, me ha encantado *-*

4.- conseguí un peluche de Finn the human de Adventure time

quuuueeeee vengan los reviews xD (ok, demasiado Venga la Alegría para mi xD):

**rustjacque12: **jajajaja alabados sean los bardos y Xena \*-*/ xD adoro tus reviews, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo 6, si que es lindo ver a Tori y Jade ingeniándoselas para poder ser buenas madres con la pequeña Liz xD y tienes razón, Liz se ha encariñado mucho con Jade y Tori, la verdad no hay nadie que se pueda resistir a Jade, incluso Vega cayo a sus pies xD y sip, tanto los padres de Jade como los de Tori saben de la relación de ambas chicas...lo cual me ha dado una idea para un fic.

¿de verdad crees que tenga mas seguidores si subo esa versión de Xena?, y a mi tampoco me gusta la idea de Gabrielle violada (ya es bastante malo que tuviera una hija Dahak) y tienes razón con eso de que Xena sufriría, te recomiendo leer el fic _"la cabaña" _,y dime...¿quien no odiaría a Hope?, digo, es cierto que le tenemos envidia por la madre que tiene (al menos yo le envidio xD), al igual que a Solán y Eve, pero también agradezco que no haya separado a ese hermoso dúo ;w;.

jajajaja a mi también me gusto que Jade amenazara con tijeras para que su pequeña cachorra (tengo un leve trauma por esa palabra :/ ) estuviera bien :3 y si, es hermosa la conexión que Liz y Jade tienen, es simplemente hermosa y créeme que cuando escribí eso de tijereteando casi me moría de risa xD

**Mari.D: **jajaja si, que viva el Jori *-* y no te preocupes, yo también suelo divagar un poco xD y espero poder leer alguna de tus historias :3

**arandiagrande: **tienes razón, un Jori sin drama es aburrido, aunque no me guste ver sufrir a Tori o a Jade seria aburrido leer un fic Jori sin drama, y ¿teoría?...me pregunto que clase de teoría sera la que te di...

**San Rodrigsan:** hey me alegra que dejaras review, y que bueno que te este gustando la historia :)

**bluodance: **hey hola chico! me alegra volver a verte , y si, fue gracioso el ver que casi le inyectan un sedante a Jade xD

y este fue el capitulo de la semana, espero y les guste, se aceptan tomatazos, amenazas de muerte , de todo tipo se acepta xD

en fin, disfruten este capitulo, nos leemos luego, se cuidan mis guerreros

-pone ojos de cachorro abandonado- ¿me dejan un review?


	9. Chapter 9: Phoebe

hola guerreros!, ¿como están? espero y estén bien :)

bien, les dejo el capitulo correspondiente, espero y sea de su agrado :3

**NOTA: victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Phoebe **

Jade y Tori arreglaban sus cosas para ir a Hollywood Arts, la pequeña Liz ya se encontraba lista, dormida en el portabebes que Jade traía, Tori tomo su mochila y tomo el morral de Liz, y junto a Jade, se dirigieron a Hollywood Arts.

...

Al entrar a Hollywood Arts, varios de los estudiantes sonrieron al ver a la pareja, y también se acercaban para ver a la pequeña, manteniendo una distancia apropiada (para Jade), no querían que sus cuellos fueran adornados por unas tijeras (cortesía de Jade, claro esta).

-!Tori, Jadey, Liz¡- grito emocionada Cat, corriendo hacia sus amigas, Tori fue tirada al suelo por el abrazo que su pelirroja amiga le había dado, Jade rio ante tal escena -venga Cat, no aplastes mas a Tori, que me dejas sin novia- dijo Jade sonriendo, Cat miro a su amiga gótica y sonrió, se levanto y ayudo a su latina amiga -lo lamento Tori- se disculpo Cat, la latina sonrió y acaricio la cabeza de su pelirroja amiga, la cual sonrió.

-hola chicas- dijo Beck acercándose a donde estaban sus amigas -hola Beck- saludaron Tori y Cat, Jade solo emitió un bufido en señal de saludo, Beck sonrió y miro a la pequeña que aun dormía en el portabebes que su gótica amiga traía -¿puedo cuidar a la pequeña las primeras horas?- pregunto/suplico Beck, Jade gruño, Tori sonrió divertida - oh vamos Jade...conoces a Beck, no le hará nada a la pequeña- dijo Tori intentando convencer a su novia, la pelinegra volvió a gruñir pero le entrego recelosamente la pequeña a Beck.

...

-se esta tardando mucho-

-oh vamos Jade, el fue a dejar el portabebes a tu carro-

-se. esta. tardando. mucho.- gruño la pelinegra, Tori rodó los ojos divertida, Andre rio -¿que pasa West?¿no puedes estar alejada de la pequeña Liz?- pregunto burlo el joven músico, Jade le miro con el ceño fruncido, Andre rió nervioso y se volteo para seguir platicando con Cat y Robbie.

-Jade, Tori- dijo Lane acercándose a la mesa donde se encontraban las mencionadas -¿que ocurre Lane?- pregunto Tori -ella es Phoebe, dice ser amiga de Sikowitz- dijo Lane presentando a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado -¿y eso nos debería de importar?- pregunto Jade tomando una papa frita del plato de su latina novia -debería Jade, ya que dice que Sikowitz le había dicho que ustedes cuidarían a una pequeña que ella encontró en su orfanato- dijo Lane, Tori y Jade se miraron y después miraron a la mujer, era alta, de cabellera rubia, piel blanca y ojos verdes -Sikowitz dijo que no iba a venir a ver a la pequeña- dijo Jade, la mujer sonrió -¿Sikowitz te ha dicho eso?, no se por que lo dijo, el sabe que tengo que ver a la pequeña...para ver como esta - respondió la mujer, Jade gruño.

-¿usted es la amiga de Sikowitz que quiere dar en adopción a la pequeña que Jade y Tori tienen?- pregunto Cat, la mujer asintió, la joven pelirroja tomo su mochila y se alejo llorando -Shapiro, ve por ella- ordeno Jade, el joven afro no lo pensó dos veces y fue por su pelirroja amiga, de pronto una risilla se escucho, Jade y Tori miraron hacia el estacionamiento y vieron que era Liz, la cual era alzada varias veces por Beck.

-bien, la pequeña se encuentra bien- dijo la mujer, Jade miro a la mujer y gruño, Beck se acerco a la mesa y se sentó junto a Andre, el cual saludo a su amigo y pidió a la pequeña, la cual le fue entregada, Phoebe al ver que la pequeña se encontraba bien, se retiro de Hollywood Arts.

...

-bien...¿y quien era la mujer que se acerco a ustedes en el café asfalto?- pregunto Beck a Tori y a Jade, estaban en clase de Sikowitz, así que no tenían nada que hacer.

-es la amiga de Sikowitz que va a dar en adopción a Liz- dijo Tori mirando a su amigo, el moreno al oir eso se sorprendió -no quiero- dijo Cat, todos le miraron confundidos -no quiero que se lleven a Liz...- volvió a decir la pelirroja, todos le miraron tristes, Tori miro a la pequeña que se encontraba en brazos de su músico amigo, Jade miro a su latina novia, la cual le miraba triste, la pelinegra pidió a la pequeña, la cual le fue entregada rápidamente y junto a su novia, se dirijo a el armario del conserje...

...

-vamos Vega, sabíamos que esto pasaría-

-pero ha sido muy pronto...-

-probablemente ya haya una pareja que quiera adoptar a la pequeña - dijo la pelinegra y le entrego la pequeña a Tori, la cual solo suspiro triste, la pequeña Liz al ver que Tori se encontraba triste coloco una de sus manitas en la mejilla de la latina, la cual al sentir la manita de la pequeña le miro, Liz miro a Tori y le sonrió, la latina sonrió, juntando su frente con la de la pequeña, la cual rió ante tal acción.

Jade sonrió ante tal escena y sin que Tori la viera, saco su celular y tomo una foto de aquella escena...

¿como reaccionaria su Tori cuando adoptaran a la pequeña Liz?, no tenia idea, y sinceramente le aterraba imaginarlo.

THE END

* * *

si, lo se...me quedo corto, pero era necesario hacerlo así...

si quieren odiarme por hacerlo así...están en su derecho

ahora, a responder reviews:

**rustjacque12: **he sido bendecida por los bardos *^* yo ser feliz ...y también quiero ese chakram que me regalaras xD

y nuestro frió Victor West se nos dejo encantar por nuestra cachorra x3 eso es hermoso *^*

jajajaja no fue mía intención el que hubieras detectado spoiler en el capitulo anterior...mi sentirlo mucho xD

**arandiagrande: **jajajaja posiblemente los señores West sean asi :3

**San: **hoooola chica me alegra volver a verte por aqui...que bueno que te guste la relación que llevan ^w^

**Alex de Santana: **créeme cuando te digo que intento hacerlos largos...pero mi mente es tan cruel que quiere que los deje asi de cortos u.u

no prometo nada, pero intentare hacerlos mas largos ^w^

y este, queridos míos, ha sido el capitulo de la semana, espero y les guste

en fin, nos leemos pronto, cuídense mis guerreros :)

dejen review xD


	10. Chapter 10: Goodbye

Hola guerreros! ¿como están?, espero y estén bien :)

bien, aquí les dejo el capitulo 10

**NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO PUEDE PROVOCAR ODIO Y GANAS DE MATAR A LA ESCRITORA, SI SE ES SENSIBLE ABSTENERSE DE LEER ESTE CAPITULO, SI USTED TIENE PLANEADO LEERLO AUN SIENDO ADVERTIDO ES BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO, LA ESCRITORA NO SE RESPONSABILIZA DE POSIBLES LAGRIMAS O ODIOS HACIA SU PERSONA**

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Goodbye**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Phoebe había ido a Hollywood Arts a ver a la pequeña, Jade y Tori estaban preocupadas por la pequeña, ¿como seria la pareja que adoptara a la pequeña?, esperaban que fuera una buena pareja.

...

Al entrar a Hollywood Arts fueron recibidas por la pequeña Cat -holis- saludo Cat a sus amigas, Tori y Jade se miraron y miraron a la pequeña pelirroja, su _"holis" _no sonaba como debería sonar, no tenia aquel tono de alegría, sonaba apagado -Cat, ¿que te ocurre?- pregunto preocupada Tori, Cat meneo su cabeza varias veces y sonrió diciendo que estaba bien, Jade gruño, le entrego la pequeña a Tori y miro a su pelirroja amiga -bien Valentine, vas a decirnos a Tori y a mi el por que estas triste, si no lo haces, puedes despedirte de tu cabellera roja- amenazo Jade sacando unas tijeras, Cat toco su cabello asustada -esta bien, se los diré- dijo Cat, Jade guardo sus tijeras y asintió, la pelirroja suspiro -no quiero...no quiero que se vaya Liz...no quiero que ustedes estén tristes- dijo Cat, Jade y Tori iban a decir algo, pero Cat las interrumpió -y no me digan que no están tristes, lo están...Tori ya no tiene ese brillo que suele tener al cantar o al actuar, y Jade ya no has hecho algún comentario sarcástico y estas mas tiempo con Liz- dijo Cat, Jade y Tori miraron sorprendidas a la pelirroja -Cat...nosotras no podemos hacer nada, Liz no es como nuestra hija o algo así- dijo Jade, Cat asintió levemente comprendiendo, Tori le entrego la pequeña a Jade y abrazo a Cat, abrazo que le fue correspondido.

...

El día no mejoro para Jade, se encontraban en el salón de Sikowitz, pero había algo que enfermaba y molestaba a la pelinegra de sobremanera, todos se notaban tristes (melancólicos según Jade) y jugaban con Liz.

Jade miro a Tori, la latina miraba como Liz reía y jugueteaba con Beck, Andre y Robbie, pero había algo en la mirada de Tori y eso era que en su mirada reflejaba tristeza, Jade gruño, se acerco a su novia y paso uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de la latina, la cual solo suspiro y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su gótica novia, Jade solo acariciaba el hombro de Tori y le susurraba palabras cálidas al oído a la latina.

...

-bien, creo que llego la hora-

-asi parece, Vega-

-...-

-deja de preocuparte, Liz va estar bien- dijo Jade, Tori suspiro y miro a la pequeña que dormía entre sus brazos, Jade miro a su novia y suspiro.

...

-hola Tori, Jade- saludo Phoebe recibiendo a las dos jóvenes, las cuales hicieron un gesto de saludo -pasen, pasen, las personas que adoptaran a la pequeña ya han llegado- anuncio Phoebe, ambas jóvenes asintieron y se dirigieron a sala de aquella enorme casa.

al entrar a la sala fueron recibidas por una mujer de cabellera corta, su pelo era castaño y tenia unos ojos grises, detrás de la mujer se encontraba un hombre de cabellera negra y sus ojos eran de color verdes -Jade, Tori, ellos son Robert y Danielle Collins- presento Phoebe, las dos parejas se saludaron, Danielle al ver a la pequeña que Tori traía entre sus brazos sonrió y pidió a la pequeña.

...

-bien, todos los papeles están en orden- anuncio Phoebe, todos asintieron -oh, tienen 30 días para ver como se comporta la bebe con ustedes- dijo a Robert y Danielle, ambos asintieron, Danielle miro a la pequeña que se encontraba dormida entre sus brazos y sonrió.

Jade observo a la pareja, Robert era dueño de una respetable empresa y Danielle trabaja en un consultorio medico, tenían una pequeña cabaña en Canadá y había ocasiones en las que viajaban a Inglaterra a visitar a los padres de Danielle, Tori no decía nada, sentía que si decía algo rompería a llorar y era algo que no quería.

Jade entrego el morral de Liz a Robert y se acerco a Danielle -cuídenla- dijo Jade, Danielle asintió, Jade miro por ultima vez a la pequeña y junto con Tori se retiro.

...

El viaje hacia el apartamento fue incomodo, Jade solo observaba de reojo a Tori, la cual solo miraba a través de la ventana del carro.

La pelinegra gruño, le preocupaba Tori, desde que salieron de la casa de Phoebe no había dicho nada, Jade necesitaba abrazar a Tori y decirle lo mucho que la amaba y que siempre, pasara lo que pasara, siempre estaría para ella.

THE END

* * *

-se pone su armadura- bien...si quieren golpearme o amenazarme...háganlo.

no tengo corazón, lo se, pero déjenme decirle que me estuve retorciendo cuando lo escribía xD

a responder reviews!:

**rustjacque12: **perdonar los spoilers :( y me alegra que te estén gustando los capítulos :3 y pues...creo que Xena va a maldecir a Robert y a Danielle xD

**F3rN4nD4: **-se acerca a fer- venga fer, no te pongas así, no llores...que si lloras yo lloro ;-; y no te puedo decir si Jade y Tori se quedan con Liz...eso seria hacerte spoiler, aunque me muera por hacerlo, no puedo...mi código de honor no me lo permite.

**ariandagrande: **yo tampoco quiero que Liz se aparte de Jade y Tori...!no lo quiero¡ -se tira al suelo y roda- y hey, si Jade adoptara a Liz ...¿no crees que este fic terminaría demasiado rápido?...

jajajajaja ¿en serio te gusto la parte en la que Cat tira a Tori?, lo hice basándome en algunos vídeos de victorious que he visto y espero que no me odies por lo que haré en el próximo capitulo :( , Phoebe apareció unos minutos en el capitulo pasado ¿y la odiaste? xD, dios...si te dijera que me base en la Phoebe de la serie de Friends...

bien, espero y este capitulo sea de su total agrado nwn

en fin, nos leemos pronto, se cuidan mis guerreros :)

dejen review :3


End file.
